Q&A with the turtles and my OC's etc
by Randomfluffybutterfly
Summary: just look at the title...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys and welcome to Q&A with the turtles and my OC's and other characters from the TMNT 2012 series! so just in case you don't know how Q&A works I will explain. you ask a question and I or the turtles or my OC's or other characters from the TMNT 2012 series, will answer it. :)

P.S. please don't ask anything inappropriate.


	2. Chapter 2

Q&A 1

ok, we're gonna answer your questions in a minute but first I would like to say some things

1\. if you post a lot of questions at once I will probobly not answer all of them in one chapter, but instead have them spread out thrugh a few chapters.

your question(s) dosn't get answered it either means we don't know how to answer it or the person you are asking is currently being stubborn.

and I will update at crazy unprdictable times, thats why I put random in my name.

so on to questions!

...

chococookie212:Leo, how many posters of Space Heroes do you own? Hoensty, please.

Leo: three, its hard to get them you know, we can't really just go buy one.

...

chochocookie212:Donnie, I'm tired of this. Just...When will you ask April out?! Some people are dying here *holds hand to chest and pretends to choke and falls to the ground looking lifeless* *jumps back up* You two would look soo cute together, too.

me: I agree.

Mikey: yea, I tottally agree. *whispers to randomfluffybutterfly* what does agree mean?

me: Mikey, I explained this to you 5 minutes ago. anyways, Donnie what is your answer. huh?

Jade: *walks up munching on popcorn* He just ran by, what did you want to ask him?

me: I give up.

...

chococookie212: RFB, are you a girl, right? Since not many boys call themselves RandomFluffyButterfly. Who is your fav turtle mine is *whispers* Mikey *sqeels happily*

me: yes I am a girl. and me too. *high fives chococookie212*

...

V: I have a question for all of you guys, what is your... FAVORITE SONG? mine is bad blood by taylor swift cause it's catchy.

Mikey: the pokemon theme! yea bro, gotta catch em all!

Donnie: counting stars by one republic

Raph: devour by shinedown

Leo: never really thought about it

Jade: Leo you're a party pooper, but Mikey is awesome *high fives Mikey* POKEMON FOR THE WIN!

Mikey: yea bro! lets go get some pizza, I'm done with questions.

me: Mikey, Jade, come back, we still have more questions to answer.

Mikey&Jade: *turn around and hold up water balloons*

me: ok!ok! you can go! well, I guess I'll answer the question, my favorite song is fight song by rachel platten.

...

Cat girl: to Casey: Hey handsome stuff. want to go out and fight some purple dragons with me?

Casey: sure, but the purple dragons have gotton harder to beat since they found those glowey thingeys. Jade: me and Amber built them, theyre DEA morfries and moldey avengers or something like that. *phone rings* ohh it's amber, hello?

Amber: it's DNA morphers and molecular re-arrangers!

Jade: well I was close, right? and we should just call them glowey thingeys.

Amber: far from it. and no way!

Jade: *sulks off*

...

Cat girl: to Raph: Raphael why the big fear of cockroaches? Its okay I mean I have a healthy fear of them too just I was wondering the reason for your fear.

Raph:*crosses arms and turns away* that is a secret.

Mikey: *smirks* *whispers* he thinks they are gonna bite him and make him sick.

Raph: MIKEY!

Mikey: sorry, bro. I couldn't help it. AHHHHH!

...

Cat girl: to Leo: Dude how can you stand space heroes?! its just so slow! not enough REAL action! Like the kind of action you guys have!

me: I agree.

Mikey: I need to know what that means!

me&Mikey: *fight and argue for the millionth time*

Leo: how can you say that about space heroes?! it's the best show ever!

me: I advise you give up now, this conversation will go nowhere.

...

V: Everyone what is your favorite movie

Mikey&Jade: Frozen! *look at each other* Jinx! Jinx again!

Donnie: the croods.

Raph: real steel.

Leo: avatar, the one with the blue aliens.

me: Atlantis.

*Jade's phone rings*

Jade: hello?

Amber: wreck it ralph.

me: Amber, how do you always know what we're saying?

Amber: I have my ways.

...

ok, that's chapter 1 :)

ok I'm leaving for vacation for the weekend and won't be able to even work on the next chapter till monday. and working on it can sometimes take a few days, because, well I spend a lot of time playing Nancy Drew games, and forgetting about fanfiction. *nervous laugh* anyways, I guess you'll have lots of time to ask questions.

P.S. do I say 'ok' too much?


	3. Chapter 3

Q&A ch 2

ok guys I'm back! and I noticed that no one has asked Amber any questions. so she has been sneaking her way into the chapters. actually on socond thought she would prbobly do that anyway, forget I said anything. I under stand how she hasn't been asked any questions as I have only breifly mentioned her in the story (Jade's freind, her family won a cruise around the world bla bla bla) *Jade's phone rings*

Jade: hello?

Amber: mayday mayday, deserted island in the sea, come rescue me.

me: amber, that prank never worked, so stop trying it.

amber: well it was worth a try, or 10.

me:well, on to questions.

...

V: Leo, how did you learn about space heroes?

Leo: I found it while flipping through the channels on the TV.

...

V: Raph, whitch brother is the best and helps you out and cares about you and makes you happy?

Raph: Mikey.

Mikey: even when I do this? *drops rubber cockroaches on Raph*

Raph: ahhhh! get em off get em off! my answer has changed to Leo!

...

V: Donnie, what is your favorite invention?

Donnie: meatal head!

...

V: Mikey, who is your favorite human friend?

Mikey: Jade!

me: but Jade is a mutant.

Jade: true

Mikey: but she looks human.

Jade: also true.

me: but the fact is that she's not human.

Jade: indeed.

Mikey: fine then, April.

me: she's not really human either.

Jade: correct a mondo!

Mikey: fine then that only leaves one person, casey.

me: see, if you think about it casey is the only human freind you have.

Mikey: but what about you?

me: I'm not human! I have magical powers!

Jade: meitou! (japanese for correct)

me: stop it Jade!

...

V: Master Splinter, how old where the guys when they started ninjitsu?

Splinter: five.

Jade: true

me&Splinter: *glare at Jade*

Jade: I'll go...wash the dishes. *runs off*

...

V: April, who is your favorite guy to fight with? casey or any of the guys.

April: hmmmm...I can't really decide.

Mikey&Jade: party pooper alert!

...

V: casey, Did you have training cause how could you fight like that without training.

Casey: nope, just natural talent.

Jade: and hockey skills.

...

V: RFB, your stories are awsome and how long have you been on this website and do you reccomend it for e since I have lots of Ideas and stories with the guys in it?

me: thanks. I've only been on the website since I started posting stories, before that if I liked a story I would just bookmark it. and yea I think you should definately make an account, then you can write stories and if you do I will read them. :)

Jade: ye-

me: *glares at Jade*

...

V: Jade, you are so awesome and which turtle do you like to hang out with the most and what is your age?

Jade: thank you so much! and I like to hang out with all the turtles but mostly Mikey cause he's my best friend and I'm fifteen. *goes off into a long rant about lots of random things*

April: uh-oh there she goes. how are we gonna stop her this time?

me: oh I have a plan. *rubs hands together*

the narrator that you didn't know we had: due to Jade getting soaked in icy water and becoming overly dramatic we had to cut this one short.

...

V: for everybody, Favorite song and movie.

Mikey&Jade: the pokemon theme and frozen, Jinx! Jinx again! *start singing frozen songs*

Donnie: counting stars by one republic, and the croods.

Raph: devour by shinedown, and real steel.

Leo: maps by maroon 5, and avatar.

me: fight song by rachel platten, and atlantis.

*Jade's phone rings*

Jade: *has a bored expression* *puts the phone on speaker*

Amber: ghost by ella henderson, and wreck it ralph.

...

bookworm563: Leo, Have you ever tried to play a prank and succeed?

Leo: no, but now I'm siriously considoring it.

Mikey&Jade: *are on the ceiling*

Jade: *whispers* here goes operation tie Leo to a door.

Mikey: *whispers* 3...2...1

Mikey&Jade: BOOYAKASHA!

...

Brian: Donnie, How did you took pictures or April without her knowing you're taring her picture?

Donnie. I'm a ninja, I can just hide in the shadows.

...

Brian: Mikey, who do you love pranking the most.

Mikey: RFB!

me: you're gonna need to be a little quieter Mikey.

Mikey: it's not like I'm gonna prank you right now.

me: but I am! *runs off and back faster than Mikey could notice* I'm baaaaaack *dumps glitter on Mikey's head*

...

OK, that's it for chapter Futatsu (two).


	4. Chapter 4

Q&A ch 3

OK, I'm back! sorry for the long wait I've been caught up in working on my main story, a dream come true. and I have also been playing minecraft, clash of clans, World of tanks, hardest game ever *Raph drags RFB out of the room*

Raph: ok now that she stopped talking we can start the chapter.

* * *

brian: April, *grins* Do you like Donnie?

April: yea he's a good friend

Jade: *whispers* I don't think that's what he meant

* * *

Brian: Leo, What's it like having 3 brothers?

Leo: they get on my nerves but I wouldn't be able to live without them.

* * *

Brian: Mikey, who do you love pranking the most?

Mikey: RFB!

me: I challenge you to a ninja prank battle

Mikey: challenge accepted

* * *

melody song: Casey, STOP BEING SUCH A JERK TO DONNIE! so what, he likes april? it's not like you impress her by being lazy. you are SO not smooth, cool, or awesome. Donnie is all that.

Casey: *sits on the couch with a bag of potato chips* I'm not lazy!

Jade: yea right mister I want to watch TV all day and eat the whole bag of potato chips. I wanted some of those!

me: so you're only gonna react to being told your lazy, not to all the other stuff? I mean, I don't want to start an argument but, really Casey?

* * *

V: RFB, I got an account my name is visisisususus. hope you read my stories. I have one question, how old are ya?

me: visisisuzzz, vissoosus. vi-ok V is much easier to say. to answer your question almost 13.

Mikey: *whispers* when she says almost it means 6 months

me: I heard that! unfortunately he's right, my birthday is a long ways away. so the answer for at the moment is 12

* * *

V Raph, do you like skillet's monster because it basically describes you?

Raph: I've never heard of it

* * *

V: Mikey, what is your favorite prank?

Mikey: hmmmm...

Jade: *whispers to RFB* he's gonna say whoopee cushion

Mikey: whoopee cushion!

Jade: told ya!

* * *

V: Jade, how long did you have a crush on Mikey *wink, wink*

Jade: where did you get that idea? we're just best friends

me: *whispers quietly* I haven't gotten to the point that she realizes her feelings yet. but, *grins* since she met him.

* * *

V: Amber, how is your cruise going?

Jade: *puts phone on speaker*

Amber: it's going great! we stopped at Jamaica for a few days to refuel and I found something cool!

Jade: really? what is it!

Amber: I-

me: amber, wait don't give it away it'll mess up my story plans!

Amber: oh, oooooooK...?

* * *

V: Everyone, favorite band? mine is Pentatonix.

Raph: shinedown

Mikey: Disney!

me: does that even count?

Jade: it does. and my favorite is Demi lovato.

me: you just say that because she made you favorite version of let it go. well my answer is ariana grande, but that's just for my favorite to sing.

Leo: imagine dragons

Donnie: one republic

Amber: maroon 5

* * *

well there's that chapter sorry if i answered some i already answered (I'm not sure because its been a while)  
also you can do dares, and if you do find the most creative dare you can, or just do a simple one. (creative ones are more fun)


End file.
